Mission: Accomplished
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Post ESB, AU. When the Alliance gets a new recruit, everyone begins noticing Luke's hostility towards him. Secrets build up until they all go on a mission where the most unexpected things happen. LukeVader... ish. R
1. Chapter 1

**Mission: Accomplished**  
_A Star Wars Fan Fiction_

**Author:** Marriella Bullet  
**Story Type:** Action/Adventure/Drama **AU  
Primary Characters:** Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader  
**Secondary Characters:** Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca  
**Setting:** Post ESB  
**Summery:** When the Alliance gets a new recruit, everyone notices a change in Luke and his hostility towards the new man. Secrets are lurking in the shadows; secrets that overshadow even Luke new knowledge of his parentage. When the new recruit gets assigned to the same mission as Luke and his friends, secrets are bound to spill out and confrontations will take place, everything will be revealed, and Luke has to keep his head if he plans to get through it all alive... and handle Vader at the same time.

**Note:** I'm making Luke eighteen in this story although I am well aware that in the actual trilogy, he's older than that after ESB.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Luke was tired, he didn't want to get up… but life at the base demanded it. He forced himself out of his bunk and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He shouldn't have stayed up so late last night but it had been so hard to leave. He had been hanging out with Wedge and Wes in the huge Alliance kitchen experimenting with different recipes for fun.

Luke walked to the bathroom and splashed water in his face, brushed his hand through his unruly hair a few times, then looked at himself. He shook his head. That person in the reflection didn't look like a hardened solider; what he saw was a boy, a kid… and somehow Vader's son.

Luke shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He looked again, and saw himself in a more positive light. He had grown. His muscles were bigger than they had been before he joined the Alliance and he… well, he couldn't say that he was really that much taller. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he inherit something _good_ from his father? Like maybe his _height_.

Luke almost laughed. He was only eighteen, there was still time to grow. And until then, he would enjoy himself.

…

"Hey kid," Han said, coming up behind his friend, briefly throwing his arm around him as he came to a halt.

"Hey," Luke said, smiling. They had rescued Han from Boba Fett only three weeks ago. They had been lucky enough to run into the bounty hunter on some moon while they had been supplying the Falcon with new equipment. Han had been blind for a day or two afterwards, but now he was back to being his old self again. In fact he seemed to be in a good mood more often now.

"What's up?" Luke asked Han. He could tell that _something_ was up.

"Well," Han said, good naturedly, "I heard, from a very reliable source, that there may be a new mission for us pretty soon."

This was always good news. The boys loved going on missions. Their record was perfect; every mission they were sent on was a success. The Alliance came to know them as very reliable with even more important missions now. And it was nice to go out, get some action, then come back home. They automatically thought of the Rebel Alliance as their home; they had been here so long, and everyone was so close, and everything was so familiar, it just _felt_ like home.

"Really? Where to?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Not sure," Han said. "This is just a probability, but be ready for something."

Luke was about to say something when he heard someone call his name.

"Skywalker!" It was General Madine. For some reason Luke didn't like General Madine; what he didn't know was he was about to dislike the General a whole lot more.

Out of respect Luke turned around to see what the General wanted. "Yes sir."

"I want you to meet our new recruit. He will be helping you plan new strategies for your squadron." Madine turned around and allowed the man to step forward. Luke's eyes grew wide. "This is Janon Randle. Randle, meet Luke Skywalker."

Luke's glare turned to hate in an instant. Han noticed it.

Janon Randle laughed. "Luke! How good to see you! General, you don't have to introduce me, I already know this incredible young man."

"In that case, I'm sure you two will get along well. Later, gentlemen." Luke watched General Madine walk away. He couldn't stand to look back at Randle.

Luke felt Han nudge him. "Kid?"

Luke waited only one more second before angrily walking past Randle, leaving Han to deal with the man by himself.

…

There were few times when Han couldn't get his young friend… this was one of those times. Luke was normally open to meeting new recruits, especially ones he would be working with. But his reaction to meeting Janon Randle bothered him. Apparently they knew each other. What happened between those two to make Luke so hostile toward this man?

Han resolved to talk to Leia about this later.

…

Artoo beeped in his normal worried fashion when he saw his master's obvious elusive attitude. Luke had been like this for a week or two after Bespin, but for the past few weeks, Luke had shown no sign of going back to that… what had happened now?

Artoo beeped again.

"It's nothing, Artoo," Luke said from his perched position on his X-Wing. Artoo and Luke were fixing it up after their last space battle last week. There were just a few dents but it always bothered the two to see the X-Wing not look its _best_.

Artoo beeped something sarcastic.

"I'm _not_ acting weird," Luke insisted. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night. You know how us teenagers can get when we don't get enough sleep."

Artoo beeped something as if to say, "_Yes, unfortunately I do_."

Suddenly, Luke looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh no, it's _Randle_," Luke said with obvious distaste.

Artoo whispered something about Luke hiding and Luke shook his head. "No way, I'm not afraid of _him_." Then lowering his voice, he added. "I hope."

Randle noticed Luke and waved at him as he began to come over to his side of the hanger. "Luke, I've been looking for you."

"No kidding," Luke mumbled as he continued to work on his ship.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything and I hope we can put that all in the past and start over," he said with a friendly smile. A little _too_ friendly for Randle.

"Do you think I'll actually believe that?" Luke said accusingly.

"I've changed, Luke. I'm not who I used to be."

Luke sighed, very annoyed. "As much as I'd like to believe that, I know that's not possible so why don't you just stay away from me, okay?"

Randle shook his head sadly. Luke just rolled his eyes at Randle's fake display of sadness.

"I just wish that you'd believe me."

To Luke's relief, Randle left and he let out a breath that he had been holding. He couldn't deny it, he was still worried and… maybe just a _little_ scared of Randle. How could he not be?

Artoo whispered. Luke barely heard him. "No, I'm fine."

…

Luke tossed and turned in his bed, his arm came up and hit the wall. Nothing could wake him up. He began breathing hard, he cried out. Still he could not wake up…

* * *

**Author Note: I've finally started another story! I'm so proud of myself! Please review. I want to know what you guys think of the story. Vader will be part of this as well. Think of this as another Luke/Vader story.**

**Reviews **_**always**_** help!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thanks for all the positive feedback! It really helps me out. Everyone, please keep it up! I need your support to keep me going. Now I know that this chapter isn't the longest one in history or something, but hey, at least I'm updating little by little and not keeping you guys waiting. And I think the content will make up for the shortness.**

**By the way, I love all the curiosity about my man Randle. Yes he is indeed a suspicious character. I'm glad you're enjoying him.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Luke couldn't understand it. Since when did _Randle_ care about the Alliance? He had been trying to figure out why Randle was here ever since he'd woken up from his nightmare last night. It had been just as bad as the nightmares he used to have about Vader… only this one had Randle in it instead of the Dark Lord.

Luke groaned and yelled up at the ceiling, "Why me?"

There was no answer. He didn't even know who he was asking but he needed to ask someone.

After everything that happened, after everything he had done to get away from Randle forever... and now the man shows up in _here,_ ruining his perfect home. What did he want? From what he remembered, Randle didn't care at all about this war. Then why was he here?

Luke decided that he would just stay away from Randle. Nothing could happen to him if Randle wasn't around to cause it.

…

This thought comforted Luke until later that day at lunch when he heard Randle's voice from behind him. Luke stiffened instantly and Han, who was sitting next to him, came to full alert.

"Luke," Randle said. He walked toward the table and stood behind him. Luke made no move to acknowledge his presence. He stayed seated with his back towards him, but he stopped eating. "I know yesterday didn't go very well, and I'm hoping I had just caught you in a bad mood."

There was silence, until Luke said, "I wasn't in a bad mood until _you_ came."

"Okay…" Randle grasped around for some words. "Well if I could just talk to you..."

Luke's anger burst out and he stood up and turned around, all in a second. It wasn't fair that after all these years Randle was still taller than him. "Look, I'm already mad, so why don't you go away before I get _really_ mad?"

Randle looked at the angry young man. For a second, it was a major stare down, then finally Randle decided to save it. He looked down sadly and walked away. Luke sat down, trying to get the anger out of his system before he did something stupid.

Luke took a few deep breaths, then continued eating. Han, who had watched all this curiosity, cleared his throat.

"Luke?" No response. He tried again. "Think you'd mind explaining to me what that was all about?"

Luke clenched his fist tightly. Han saw this too. When Luke saw Han open his mouth to speak again, he spoke before Han could.

"You know... I have some stuff to do, so um... I'll just see ya later, kay?"

The two friends looked at each other for a minute. Han couldn't help but wonder what was going on. This was getting more intense every minute. But he could see that the kid needed his space right now.

"Yeah, sure junior." Hearing this, Luke stood up then suddenly felt Han's hand on his shoulder. He looked down again and saw Han looking worriedly at him. "But watch yourself, okay?"

Luke nodded. Han let go of his shoulder and watched him leave. What was the connection between Luke and the new guy? Apparently they didn't have a very good history, considering Luke's attitude whenever the man was around. Maybe he should talk to Leia about this…

…

Han followed up immediately on his plan to discuss with Leia the unusual behavior Luke had been displaying. He explained what had happened yesterday and just a few minutes ago at lunch. Leia didn't want to believe that Luke was getting all moody again.

"What do you mean, he's acting weird? He was just getting back to acting like his old self again," Leia said.

"I know," Han agreed. "I just wish I knew what happened between them."

Leia thought. "Whatever it was, it happened _before_ we met Luke… should we ask him?"

Han made a sarcastic noise. "Not again, Princess. After the way he acted, I don't think he'll be talking any time soon."

What Han didn't get was Luke's unwillingness to even _try_ to explain any of this to him. He was his friend, Luke always knew he could trust him other times... then why didn't he trust him now? All Han wanted to do was help, but he couldn't help if the kid kept quiet about whatever was bothering him.

Leia nodded. "Well then maybe we should just lie low and see what happens. It's all bound to come out sooner or later."

This was all Leia's simple, but understandable logic. She always believed that the situation would present itself without the priding of others. Han couldn't help but disagree.

…

That night, Han went into his ship, the Falcon. He always felt better inside his ship. The Falcon felt like home to him the way the base felt like home to Luke. The sound of Chewie speaking in his own Wookie language caused Han to look up from his musings.

"I don't know, Chewie. The kid's actin' strange and I don't like it."

Chewie spoke again, explaining how he had noticed the behavioral change as well in their young friend. Afterwards, stating that he was slightly worried as well.

"Just keep an eye on him, okay? And keep an eye on that Randle guy as well. Something's up with him."

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, the next chapter should be longer, I promise.**

**Keep up the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Lucky us! Four day weekend! That of course means that I'm updating because I have plenty of time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, this story isn't really that long. There's only like six chapters I think. That's how I planned it so don't get mad at me.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

For a few days, this continued. Janon Randle continued his attempts at trying to get around to Luke and Luke avoiding him better than he could avoid Darth Vader. Han, Leia, Chewie, and a few of the guys in Luke's squadron began noticing that his changed attitude had taken a turn for the worse. He couldn't sleep, and he wasn't eating as much. During test flights with the other pilots, he seemed to be distracted as he continually made mistakes that could have hurt someone.

People began talking and guessing what could have gotten into him. Some thought that the incident on Bespin was the thing still bothering him; others ventured further in thinking maybe it had to do with his love life. No one really knew what was bothering him.

Luke suffered more than anyone knew. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone what this was all about. It hurt too much. Luke hadn't realized what a huge impact Randle had made on him until now… now that Randle was _back_. Now that he was _here_ and Luke was clueless as to why.

It was because of all this drama going on that Luke was actually relieved when he was called to a meeting. Mothma, Madine and all the other leaders of the Rebellion were there. Also attending this meeting was Han, Leia, Rouge Squadron, a few ground soliders, and much to Luke's dislike, Randle.

"I think you all have a fairly good idea as to why you are here," Mothma began in her strong, diplomatic voice. "A few days ago, there was a battle near the Bothawui system. A ship carrying some very important Imperial data was crippled and lost in space, its crew dead. Just last night, we succeeded in tracking down the ship's location. To all of you here, it is your job to go to this ship and relieve it of all its data before the Empire can recover it. We have already broken you up into groups, determining which ships you will be riding in and with whom. Be ready to leave in three standard hours. Dismissed."

Luke was relieved; finally a chance to get away from Randle. Plus it was a mission, and Luke loved missions.

"Luke!"

Luke made a noise of frustration when he heard Randle calling his name and began walking faster out of the conference room. Unfortunately, Randle caught up with him.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I hope you don't mind that we've been assigned to the same group."

Luke couldn't hold back his reaction. "_What?_"

"Yes," Randle said smiling. Luke could tell he wasn't lying. Well this was just _great_. Now even on a mission he couldn't get away from him. Why couldn't Randle just leave him _alone!?_

…

The only good thing about the mission now was that Han, Leia and Chewie were also in the same group and luckily, they were riding in the Falcon. The bad side of this was the Falcon was now going to be infested with _Randle_ germs.

"C'mon kid, it's not that bad," Han said, walking up the ramp beside his friend.

"Han, you don't _know_ Randle; I _do_."

Inside the ship, Han put down a pack he was carrying and gave Luke a look. "Well maybe if you _told_ me how you know him then maybe I could help."

Luke was quiet for a second. "No Han," he finally said with his voice barely above a whisper. "I just can't."

Han sighed. "Sometimes I just don't get you, Luke."

The noise of the rest of their group coming up the ramp put an end to their conversation. Leia came in, followed by Randle and two ground troops whose names were Dilan, a guy around Luke's age whom he'd seen a couple times on previous missions, and Marina, one of the few women in the Rebellion who had actually made it to the area of ground fighting.

Chewie was already in the cockpit, getting the Falcon ready for takeoff. Somehow, Luke knew he wasn't going to enjoy this mission. Already he wanted it to be over.

…

A few hours after takeoff, Luke ventured from his spot in the copilot's seat in search of some food in the galley. He had purposefully not wanted to go anywhere else in the ship for fear of running into Randle, but he knew he couldn't stay in here forever.

On his way to the galley, he heard some noise in the ship's main room. It sounded like laughing. Curious, Luke made his way to the left entrance and this is what he found.

Leia, Han and Dilan were all sitting near Randle who had apparently just said something really funny for they were all laughing. Luke's face burned with anger. How could they actually be _enjoying_ Randle? This went against the laws of logic... in Luke's book at least.

Dilan was just standing up. "Wow, I laughed so hard, I need some water." He came out of the room, and then noticed Luke standing there, out of earshot from the others. Dilan put his hand on Luke's shoulder, still laughing.

"Luke, I don't know why you don't like Randle. He's the funniest guy I've ever met!"

Luke was too in shock to say anything. He watched Dilan walk in the direction of the galley to get some water while he just stared after him, dumbfounded.

What was going on? Did Randle actually tell the truth when he said that he had changed? Could he actually truly want to help the Rebellion? Luke shook these thoughts out of his head. It just wasn't comprehendible that _Randle_ could have changed so much.

Luke shook his head as he continued watching the others laughing and enjoying each other's presence. His eyes fell on Randle who was laughing back.

Luke had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A.N: There you are. Another suspense building chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Just something random, one of my reviewers, ****queenmyria, suggested that I make a love life for Luke with one of my own characters. Of course I'm not going to do that in **_**this**_** story, but it's inspired me to make another story with an OC as a romantic interest for Luke. Feedback on this idea will be appreciated since I know that many people don't like OCs. Especially OCs matched with a canon character.**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Oh gosh, I'm getting chills just thinking about writing this chapter. This is a much more exciting chapter and I think you'll all enjoy it. Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep it up please! Because of the wonderful reviews I'm getting, I feel inspired to update more often. See what your reviews do? Enjoy chapter four, there are only a few more chapters to go, but they are all very exciting from here forward!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The two days that they were in hyperspace, Luke continued to notice the other's ease around Randle. Luke couldn't believe that they could actually like this guy. But it was true that while Randle had been here, he hadn't given anyone a reason to distrust him, but that was what bothered Luke.

He was relieved when they finally got to the crippled, abandoned Imperial Star Destroyer. Hopefully they would just be able to get in, get the data, then get out.

They landed in the Star Destroyer's open hanger bay and waited a few minutes for the other Alliance ships carrying the other two groups to arrive. Once they had, they all got together and discussed their plan of action. One of the older members of the mission finally spoke up.

"I think we should stay in the same groups we're in, and split up to search the ship for the data. Whoever finds it will report back here and com the other groups to come back."

This seemed like a reasonable plan, though Luke disliked having to stay with his group since Randle was in it. But he had no other choice. They all split up and went their separate ways in search of the data that they had come for.

Each group left one member behind to watch the ship they had come on. Chewie stayed behind for Luke's group to watch the Falcon. So Han, Leia, Luke, Randle, and the two ground fighters, Dilan and Marina were the ones who went on.

They walked in silence for a while, each person on full alert. The only person who claimed to have actually been on a Star Destroyer before was Han, though he refused to explain why. But this put him in charge of the group as he said he may know where the data could have been stored.

He led them through many various corridors until they came to the command deck. It was dark and creeped everyone out though no one would admit it. Han jumped down from the catwalk where they stood into the place where technicians and navigators would have sat. He tried to turn one of the computers on, but nothing happened.

"The data could be in one of these computers. Or at least contain its whereabouts," Han said, brushing some dust off of the computer closest to him.

Luke brushed his hand across his face and sneezed when the dust reached him.

"Ah, sorry kid," Han said.

Luke tried to speak while still trying to get the dust out of his system. The result was a high pitched, almost squeaky voice that was barely above a whisper. "No problem."

Leia spoke up. "I think someone should stay here and try to get these computers working while the rest of us search the ship some more."

Dilan spoke up. "We can do it," he said, referring to himself and Marina.

"Alright, com us if you find anything," Leia said.

Leaving Dilan and Marina to work the computers, Han, Leia, Luke and Randle continued onward into the depths of the gigantic ship.

"Have you noticed something weird?" Luke said to Han and Leia after walking in silence for a while.

"Like what?" Han asked.

"The computers. The ship was crippled but that would have done no damage to the computers. Someone would have had to mess them up on purpose."

The thought struck the others as they all stopped in their tracks and turned to face each other.

"And if they had messed them up on purpose, that would have meant that they _knew_ we'd be coming for it," Leia said warily.

Everyone stared at each other in silence.

"Could this be a trap?" Luke said after a while.

Hardly before the words were out of his mouth, a blaster shot sounded, and seconds later the bolt blasted the wall right next to Han's head.

"Take cover!" Han yelled out of instinct, and slightly out of surprise.

Everyone took out their blasters and began shooting at what they could see now were stormtroopers. This was indeed a trap. Unfortunately, the corridor where they were could offer them no protection. They kept firing in and hoped that they wouldn't get killed. After a few minutes of exchanged fire, it was over and the few stormtroopers were dead.

"They knew we were coming alright," Han said, gazing at the downed Imperial troops.

"Where's Randle?" Leia asked suddenly. The three looked around but could find no trace of him. Luke began to feel uncomfortable.

"Where could he have gone?" Han asked.

Luke shook his head. "This is too weird."

…

"Yes!" Dilan declared. "Marina, it's working," he said, referring to the computer he'd been working on.

Marina climbed over the catwalk and dropped to the other side where Dilan was. "Great. Now see if you can find anything about the data."

…

After a few failed attempts at trying to find Randle, Luke, Han and Leia went on, deciding that there was nothing more they could do. Everyone was much more apprehensive then they had been when they first arrived now that they knew there were Imperials on the ship. Leia had already sent out a warning to the other groups so that they could be on guard.

For about ten or twenty minutes, nothing happened as they explored the ship. But finally they began to hear some noises. Fortunately it wasn't blaster noises, but there _were_ voices. They went on silently, signaling each other to be quiet.

A dark feeling washed over Luke and he began to feel cold all over. "Guys, I think we should head back," he said instantly.

"Shhhh!" the other two said. The voices were getting closer. Reluctantly, Luke followed.

They finally came to a door where they were certain the voices were coming from. They all came close to the door and drew their blasters. Luke closed his eyes, drew in a few breaths and pulled his blaster up. When they were all ready, Han put his hand at the door controls… and opened it.

* * *

**A.N: Haha, I came so close to revealing what they saw in there but I couldn't resist. You'll just have to review and wait till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I'm sorry about the longest delay in my history of updating stories. To be honest, I've just had writer's block for a very long time. Well here is the chapter where you get all the answers. It's a bit confusing at first but then everything comes out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Han, Luke and Leia jumped into the room expectantly. The two people in the room turned in surprise, putting a sudden end to the conversation they'd been having. Leia's reaction was one of shock and disgust. Han's was of anger and fear. Luke's was of horror and surprise, yet somehow he knew something like this would happen.

Leia yelled, "Vader!"

"Randle," Luke said knowingly.

Out of surprise, Randle exclaimed, "Luke!"

Vader turned to examine the way his son and Randle glared at each other, then said to Randle, "You know Luke?"

"How do _you_ know Luke?" Randle said, forgetting for a second who he was talking to.

"I _knew_ this would happen," Luke said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I wish _I_ knew what was happening," Han said in confusion.

"Everyone, quiet!" Leia exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Vader hadn't expected his son to be here. He also hadn't expected him to apparently know Randle. There was something between those two that he wasn't sure that he liked.

"Randle's an Imperial," Luke said to his friends in an _"I told you so"_ tone. "I told you we couldn't trust him."

Randle clapped his hands together in mock pride. "I have to hand it to you Luke, you're not the stupid kid you used to be."

Luke could feel his temper rising fast. He was caught in a very bad situation here. Randle _and_ Vader here at the same time. Nowhere to run. The truth was going to come out. He shook his head. How could this happen to him now?

"Unfortunately," Randle continued. "you inherited your mother's stubbornness. If you hadn't avoided me at the base you would have figured this all out sooner." Randle laughed. Luke hated that laugh. "Yes… just like your stubborn mother."

Luke knew that loosing his temper in front of Vader was dangerous but Randle had gone too far.

"Okay, do you wanna start something?" Luke said, taking a few steps toward Randle.

As soon as Randle had started talking about Luke's mother, Vader had been all ears. Now with Luke standing up to defend her, he couldn't help but wonder how these two knew each other.

Randle threw away his fake cover and also revealed his anger. "Oh it started the day you tried to turn me in."

"I'd had enough of your stupid, fake threats!"

By this time Randle and Luke were right in front of each other. Randle's voice was low when he spoke. "You know not all the threats were fake… since your mother ended up getting killed."

In a split second, Randle found a lightsaber at his throat. Surprisingly it wasn't Luke's.

"If you say one more word without my permission, you will be dead before you finish the sentence," Vader said. His voice was dangerous. Everyone in the room was quiet. "Luke," Vader said, turning to his son. His voice was softer. "What is this man to you?"

Luke glanced back at his friends who were watching expectantly. Beneath Randle's fear, Luke could tell he was wondering what Luke was going to say. Vader waited, almost patiently.

Luke took a deep breath to brace himself and closed his eyes. "He's my stepfather."

"_What?_" Han and Leia exclaimed at once.

Vader's legs almost gave out when he heard this. How could Luke have a stepfather? Padme died long before she could have married anyone else. And yet both Luke and Randle had been talking about her like they knew her well. He had so many questions. He needed answers!

"Why do you hate him?" Vader asked.

Luke couldn't believe he was telling everyone this but he couldn't hide it any longer. "He abused me, okay?" Luke turned and began walking around the room as he spoke. "He abused me and threatened to kill my mother if I told anyone! Is everyone happy now?"

Vader pushed Randle into the wall extremely hard. "You did _what?_"

"Lord Vader, I don't understand!" Randle said in a pleading tone Luke had never heard from him before.

"That is my son!"

Randle's eyes grew wide as he realized how dangerous his situation had become. Working as a spy for the Empire had turned out to be not a very clever career choice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Leia said walking toward them. "Luke's _Vader's_ son, and _Randle's_ stepson!?"

"Yes, that's been established," Luke said, finding a place to sit.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leia asked, putting an arm around Luke.

"Yeah, we coulda helped out," Han said.

"I just wanted to forget about it, you know?" Luke said. "But I don't think any of us need to worry about Randle."

They all looked to where Randle was trying to get away from Vader. It was obvious that Vader was going to kill him.

"I think we'd better go before Vader had time to deal with _us_," Han said.

Luke looked up and thought for a second. "Yeah let's go."

By the time Vader had finished giving Randle the very painful death he deserved, Luke, Han, and Leia were nowhere to be seen.

…

It had been Han's idea to go back to where they had left Marina and Dilan. They had to see if they'd gotten any leads on the data yet. It was essential to get off the ship as soon as possible.

Marina and Dilan came out just as they were coming through the door. They both looked excited. They guessed that meant that they had found the data. They were right.

"Hey we were just about to look for you guys," Dilan said. "We found the data!"

"Good, let's get out of here," Leia said.

Just as they were about to start back to the ships, Marina commented, "Where's Randle?"

Han and Leia stopped in their tracks but Luke answered quickly. "Turns out he was an Imperial spy."

"Really?" Dilan said. "He seemed like such a nice guy."

"Yeah, you gotta look out for the _nice_ guys," Han said, giving a playful glance to Leia. She smiled.

"Guys, Vader's still on the ship. I say we need to get going," Luke said.

"_Vader?_" Dilan exclaimed. "Dang, this had been one busy day."

"Let's com the other groups and tell them to come back and take off as soon as possible," Leia said before they started running.

…

"Chewie! Start up the Falcon; we need to get outta here!" Han yelled as they came into the hanger bay. Every second they were still on the ship, the apprehension grew. Everyone felt that if they turned around, Vader would appear with an army of stormtroopers behind him.

One of the other groups had already taken off. The only other group was right behind them. Everyone was accounted for as far as they could tell. Excluding Randle of course.

One they were in space again, everyone let out their stressed out breaths.

"We made it," Leia said happily.

"Yeah," Luke said, slightly out of breath. "Mission accomplished, you guys."

* * *

**A.N: This is NOT the end of the story! There's one more chapter left so please review and I'll update as soon as I get the chance. Sorry again for the delay. Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long.**


End file.
